Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to umbrellas, and, in particular, to umbrellas that can be stored in an automobile and activate upon operation by the vehicle occupant.
Description of the Related Art
Some luxury automobiles provide umbrellas stored in the driver-side door to provide the driver with quick access to an umbrella so that the driver can exit the automobile without getting wet. A drawback to these umbrellas is that the door must be opened prior to opening the umbrella, allowing the driver to get wet in the time period between opening the door and opening the umbrella. It would be beneficial to provide an car-mounted umbrella that opens prior to the driver opening the door so that, as the driver opens the door and exits the vehicle, the driver is covered by the umbrella and does not get wet.